Simplicity
by 0-Crimson-0-Nightshade-0
Summary: A collection of Sonic drabbles written by my friend, who is shy and wishes to remain anonymous. This was formerly titled 'Laundromat' and was a singular drabble. From there my friend is adding to it. [02.07.07 UPDATED.]
1. Laundromat

My friend wrote this! From this line down, it's her story, not mine! But she asked to remain anonymous, so I'll honor that and not tell ya who she is.

**oOo**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.  
**Title:**_ Laundromat  
_**Type: **Drabble**  
Summary: **Naturally, while living in the apartment building on earth, Amy Rose has to run to the Laundromat every so often. But she does not expect to find Rouge the bat there. Rouge the bat, who shares Amy's secret love for a certain black and red hedgehog named Shadow.**  
Notes: **Ashamed of writing Sonic FanFiction. This is for a friend. 

_Laundromat_

"This is filthy!"

Amy Rose held up her red dress and wrinkled her snout in distaste. It hadn't been washed in quite a while; her washing machine had broken but she hated going to icky, public Laundromats.

But this was the last straw. Stink practically radiated off it, and Amy slipped out of her pink pajamas and donned a pale, blue dress that she had gotten last week while on a shopping spree with Cream and Cheese and gritted her teeth. She _had _to go to the Laundromat.

But she didn't trust those places, so she grabbed her hammer on the way out and skipped out of her apartment and down the street, whistling.

Humans that passed her on the street took no notice of the three-foot tall little pink hedgehog holding a hammer nearly as big as she was. They continued on their way as she, skipping very quickly now, approached and then finally entered the "suspicious and dirty" Laundromat.

Once inside, Amy Rose looked around and frowned, as her suspicions were proven true, and she braced herself and walked up to one of the laundry machines that weren't being used. Beside her, dirty laundry was piled on orange, plastic chairs placed around the room, and some humans were crouched before whirling washing machines, while others lounged in the chairs that weren't already covered in laundry.

She stuffed her dress and other articles of clothing into the machine and turned around, only to come to face to face with Rouge the bat.

"Ah! Rouge!" Amy shrieked.

Rouge, who had been holding a steaming cup of coffee, jumped back in surprise and managed to spill hot coffee all over the front of her black cat-suit. "Ouch!" the bat grumbled, reaching for a nearly towel; a fluffy white one fresh out of the dryer.

The owner of the towel cried out and tried to snatch it back, but Rouge weaved out of their grasp and carelessly mopped at her front with the towel, staining it brown but not caring in the least. She was too busy glaring at Amy for getting her all wet. "Thanks, moron," the bat muttered to Amy, and threw the towel back at its unfortunate owner.

Rouge eyed Amy and corrected herself. "Thanks, _grandma_."

Amy's face flamed and she protested, "Hey, I'm _younger_ than you!"

Rouge hadn't seen Amy for a long time. The last time had been in secret, after Rouge had unintentionally seen the inner confines of Amy's diary after finding it on the street. You see, Sonic had thrown it out a window to tease the poor pink hedgehog, and Rouge had been the one to find it as she strolled by, looking for a place that sold a good cup of coffee.

And in those inner confines of Amy's diary, she confessed about how, since she had first met and then chatted with Shadow the surly, unpleasant hedgehog, so much like "her" Sonic but at the same time so different, she had wanted to see him again.

That need to see him turned into a "burning passion", or so said Amy's diary.

When Rouge and Amy had met up so the poor pink rodent could get her private book back, Amy had brushed it off as a crush.

But, as silly as Amy could be, by the end of that meeting, though Rouge had not said a word to confirm it, Amy was positive—just by Rouge's actions, and her tone concerning Shadow—that she was not the only one who harbored a "burning passion" for the black and red hedgehog.

Or at least a crush.

And to see Rouge again, so blasé, holding a (now empty) cup of coffee like she had been when they had first talked, Amy's suspicions came rushing back and she smiled at Rouge, who raised a suspicious and wary eyebrow.

"Sooo…" Amy had tried to twist her heart to focus on Sonic, but had failed, and now was curious about Shadow, for both the reason of honestly knowing how he was, and to gage Rouge's reaction when Amy brought him up. She would be sorely disappointed. "…How's _Shadow_?"

Rouge shrugged. "The hell if I know."

Amy's face fell, and she sat down on a plastic chair to wait, beckoning Rouge over as well.

Rouge declined, and merely stood a distance away, every so often glancing at Amy as if the girl were a bomb, like the one she had had to escape from the week before. Eventually, the silence between the two grew to be too much, and the bat cleared her throat.

Amy, who had lapsed into silence for a reason, looked up, her eyes dull. Seeing Rouge, and merely thinking of Shadow, brought back her old feelings.

"I know you're still in love with him."

Rouge was never subtle.

Amy shrugged, and smiled slightly. "So are you, right?"

"Yes."

And the two females understood each other. And though not a word was spoken for the rest of their time together, as the washing machine that had been cleaning Amy's dress slowed and beeped to signify that it was done not five minutes later, both the cocky, treasure-hunting bat and the innocent pink hedgehog left that Laundromat feeling slightly fulfilled.

There would be no cattiness between them, for neither of them stood a chance.

_Fin._

**Real Author's Note: **This was supposed to be a comedic drabble, but it turned into something bittersweet and I quite like it this way.

**oOo****  
**

**Crimson Nightshade's Note: **Wasn't that AWESOME? LOL, I really like it.


	2. Thunderstorms

** CN (Crimson Nightshade): **I like this one a lot.

** oOo**

**Title: **_Thunderstorms_**  
Fandom: **Sonic the Hedgehog.**  
Theme:** Coming home. Issued by a friend.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic. Thank god. 

_Thunderstorms_

Lightning crashed overhead as a blue streak dashed through the metropolis. There was no one on the streets. It was too wet and dreary for the city people to go outside. They just stayed inside their homes and sulked at the sky.

Sonic the hedgehog jumped as a boom of thunder echoed overhead. Lightning crashed, as fast as he was running.

But soon he had arrived.

Sonic darted up the drive to the Thorndike mansion. He could see the familiar figure of his beloved friend Christopher in the doorway, arms outspread and a grin on his face.

He was home.

_Words: 100._

**oOo**

**CN:** I'm sure the next will be up soon.


	3. Reflection Pool

**CN:** This has finally been updated! Blame my friend for her slow writing.**  
**

**oOo **

**Title: **_Reflection Pool_  
**Fandom: **Sonic the Hedgehog.**  
Theme:** Moonlight. Issued by a friend.  
** Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic. Thank god. 

_Reflection Pool_

The moon was out. It was full—a stark white sphere with a purple-yellow ring around the edge. Clouds threatened to shield it from view.

Shadow liked the moon. It was one of the few things that he actually enjoyed watching. If the clouds covered it, he vowed to fly up there to the sky and make the moon his again.

Because during the hours of the night and early morning, when only he was awake, the moon was his and his alone. When he was looking at the moonlight reflected in the pool at his feet, and when he stared up at the orb—a bright eye in a dark face so much like his own—he owned the night and everything in it.

He liked it that way.

_Words: 130._

**oOo**

**CN: **She'll update soon (hopefully)..._  
_


End file.
